A laser detection and ranging (LADAR) sensor, sometimes referred to as laser radar, uses laser beams to measure distances (or ranges) and instantaneous velocities. The LADAR sensor can be used to form images of scenes with a high degree of definition (e.g., 15 cm or better resolution at ranges greater 1,000 meters). LADARs may be mounted on stationary objects and on vehicles such as airplanes, for example.